shimercollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa Collier Cool
Lisa Collier Cool was a student at Shimer College in the late Mount Carroll period, attending from 1971 to 1973.http://www.linkedin.com/in/lisacolliercool Profiled *Official site *on LinkedIn *on Amazon *on Goodreads *on LibraryThing *on OpenLibrary *on Contently Brief description Lisa Collier Cool is an award-winning freelance journalist and author specializing in health journalism. An alumna of Chicago's Shimer College and New York's Columbia University, she has served as president of the American Society of Journalists and Authors and has received 19 awards for her journalistic work as of 2012. Among her numerous books, she ghostwrote the 2001 bestseller Beware the Night: A New York City Cop Investigates the Supernatural. (from Shimer College Wiki) Works *''Beat the Heart Attack Gene'' (2013) *''A Dog Named Boo'' (2012) (coauthor) *''How to Write Irresistible Query Letters'' (2002) *''Beware the Night: A New York City Cop Investigates the Supernatural'' (2001) *''How to Sell Every Magazine Article You Write'' (1989) *''How to Give Good Phone'' (1988) References =Biography= Lisa Collier Cool is an American journalist and author, best known for her work on health-related topics, and a regular contributor to Yahoo Health. Her 2001 book Beware the Night, coauthored with New York City police officer Ralph Sarchie, is currently in development as a motion picture by Jerry Bruckheimer. Education and personal life Born Lisa Collier, Cool began her collegiate studies in the early 1970s at Shimer College, a very small Great Books college then located in Mount Carroll, Illinois. She later transferred to Columbia University in New York, where she graduated in 1975. Prior to becoming a full-time freelancer, Cool worked as a literary agent. A number of her subsequent books, such as How to Sell Every Magazine Article You Write, have drawn on her insights as an agent. Cool's husband, John Cool, also attended Shimer. They have three children, including two identical twins. Writing career Although she had been writing magazine articles since 1976, Cool only began freelancing full-time in 1984, following the birth of her twin daughters. In the years since, she has written hundreds of articles for dozens of magazines. Cool's website lists 19 awards; notable among these is a National Magazine Award for Personal Service. The award was for a 1999 article in Good Housekeeping titled "The Preventable Cancer". Cool has served as president of the American Society of Journalists and Authors, and received an Outstanding Service Award from that organization in 2012. She was remembered particularly for her work on fundraising and supporting the ASJA's Writers Emergency Assistance Fund. In 1997, Cool cowrote with Carole Lieberman the book Bad boys : why we love them, how to live with them, and when to leave them. The book has since been translated into several languages, including German and Spanish. Books *''Beat the Heart Attack Gene'' (2013) *''A Dog Named Boo'' (2012) (coauthor) *''How to Write Irresistible Query Letters'' (2002) *''Beware the Night: A New York City Cop Investigates the Supernatural'' (2001) *''How to Sell Every Magazine Article You Write'' (1989) *''How to Give Good Phone'' (1988) References